


Sai, come dice il vecchio detto

by Ramiris



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramiris/pseuds/Ramiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John e una proposta di matrimonio</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qualcosa di vecchio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know, The Old Saying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388740) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



> Spero la apprezziate come ho fatto io. 
> 
> Un grazie a Songlin che mi ha permesso di tradurla (A thank you goes to Songlin, that has kindly given me the permission to translate it into italian).  
> Io l'ho divisa in capitoli perché mi piace il crescendo con cui è strutturata.

E' Sherlock a parlarne per primo, proprio a colazione, tra tutti i momenti. Si potrebbe discutere sul fatto che sia stata colpa di John se la faccenda era venuta a galla, dato che il giornale e il commento iniziale erano suoi, ma la discussione non avrebbe fatto molta strada. Era stato _Sherlock_ a continuare il discorso.

“Hmm,” fa John.

Sherlock a malapena alza gli occhi dal portatile. “Qualcosa di interessante?”

“Oh, niente di che. Lo stato del Maryland ha appena legalizzato il matrimonio gay. E' positivo.”

“Ah,”grugnisce Sherlock.

John abbassa il giornale, si accomoda meglio sulla sedia, incrocia le braccia sul petto e solleva un sopracciglio. Sherlock fa finta di non notare nulla.

“Ah,” dice John, stanco di essere ignorato.

“Sì, 'ah'. Sono compiaciuto del fatto che il tuo udito funzioni ancora perfettamente. Ora se non ti dispiace--”.

“E' divertente?”

“E' irrilevante.”

“Divertente. Io invece direi che è dannatamente importante. E' una novità per le coppie gay. Dato che ne fai parte di una.”

Sherlock emette un lungo sospiro sofferente e chiude il portatile. “Ovviamente non ho alcuna obiezione personale verso il riconoscimento di eguali diritti a tutte le persone, tuttavia questa crociata per il matrimonio gay si sta muovendo verso la direzione sbagliata.”

John annuisce, le labbra unite. “Vai avanti.”

Sherlock restringe gli occhi, cosciente di essere di fronte ad una trappola, ma continua.

“Il matrimonio nella sua forma originale non era, né più né meno, che una transazione economica in cui un oggetto, chiamato 'figlia', diveniva un altro oggetto, chiamato 'moglie'. Il fine era la continuazione della linea famigliare e l'ascensione delle famiglie a uno status sociale più alto. La visione occidentale moderna è cambiata così radicalmente che quell'idea è diventata ripugnante, eppure nonostante ciò perpetuiamo la stessa pratica, usando il medesimo nome, come se niente fosse cambiato. Per non parlare di quell'assurda nozione di permanenza. Quasi un terzo dei matrimoni si conclude con un divorzio entro i primi 15 anni, tuttavia rimane l'aspettativa che l'unione duri per sempre. Ridicolo.”

John si era fatto silenzioso.

Sherlock è consapevole di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non sa ancora bene cosa.

“Oh, dannazione, cosa c'è?” grida.

John fa spallucce. “Oh, nulla. Non importa. Niente importa, giusto? Il fatto che nulla sia _permanente_.”

_Oh._

“Per favore, John,” lo schernisce Sherlock. “Nessuno di noi due è normale; non fare finta del contrario. Sappiamo bene entrambi che non resisteremmo un mese lontani.” Si acciglia, ripensandoci. “Hmm, forse nemmeno una notte.”

Fa per riaprire il portatile, ma è bloccato da John che, fatto il giro del tavolo, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia. Non riescono ad arrivare alla camera da letto, ma sono accanto al divano ed è quasi lo stesso. Dopo, nessuno dei due ha voglia di muoversi per vari motivi, così si avvolgono sotto la coperta e accendono la tele, l'audio spento.

“Ecco perché.” fa John.

“Perché cosa?”

“E' quasi impossibile. Ecco perché le persone dicono che resteranno sposate per sempre. Così quando saranno 90enni potranno dire ai loro nipoti “Ah, visto che cosa ho fatto!'”

“Hmm.”

“Ho pensato che potessi capire il punto.”

“Non ho detto di aver capito.”

“No. Certo che no.”

“E questo è tutto?”

“No. C'è la promessa che tu ti _impegnerai_ a fare l'impossibile per la persona di cui sei innamorato, di stare con lei, e questo è eccitante, e lo capisco. C'è il riconoscimento pubblico di questa relazione e della sua stabilità. C'è la sicurezza di sapere che c'è qualcuno che ti copre sempre le spalle.”

“Molte persone riescono a a raggiungere tutto questo senza unirsi attraverso arcaiche cerimonie religiose.”

“Ci sono i benefici economici.”

“La legge si può cambiare.”

“Non credo che ciò accadrà a breve.”

“Vero.”

Sherlock cade in un silenzio pensieroso, e l'argomento è messo da parte per un po'.


	2. Qualcosa di nuovo

 

Sherlock è anche il primo a fare la proposta, cosa abbastanza scioccante.

Succede ancora in cucina, mentre stanno mangiando del cibo ad asporto, in quantità tale da poter sfamare l'intero esercito britannico. Due ore prima, hanno trovato nella spazzatura una neonata che era stata rapita, in ipodermia e quasi svenuta. John l'ha avvolta nel suo cappotto e stretta a sé, tenendola al caldo per mezz'ora, in attesa dell'arrivo dell'ambulanza.

Ora Sherlock sta osservando il viso di John, cercando di ricordare le esatte linee ai lati degli occhi e i movimenti precisi delle sue labbra che sembravano aver detto “Tengo molto a questo essere indifeso che ho tra le braccia.” Invece sta immaginando quelle linee sul suo stesso viso, come se esso potesse assumere i medesimi tratti, mentre osserva John, otto anni più vecchio e sul punto di morire per una forma avanzata di cancro, coricarsi a letto accanto a lui--

“Sposami,” sbotta.

John a momenti si strozza con del di sum.

“Cosa?” dice quando si è ripreso.

“Sposami,” ripete Sherlock. Prende la mano di John aldilà del tavolo e la stringe tra le sue. “Ho bisogno di averti per sempre.”

John è rimasto completamente a bocca aperta. Sembra quasi essersi dimenticato di respirare.

“Erm,” dice, “Io—aspetta, dammi un momento.” Si gratta la nuca. E' un suo tick nervoso, e il fatto che ce l'abbia ora, sta completamente terrorizzando Sherlock.

“Cosa è successo 'all'arcaica cerimonia religiosa' e tutto il resto?”

“Riconoscimento,” afferma Sherlock. “Se il matrimonio è l'unico modo attraverso il quale la società riconoscerà un'appartenenza reciproca permanente--”

“ _Relazione_.”

“--una _relazione_ tra due persone , allora dobbiamo sposarci.”

Lo sguardo di John si addolcisce. “Vuoi che tutti gli altri comprendano.”

“Non capiranno, certamente; non possono. Ma potrebbero arrivarci vicini.”

John sorride, si sporge sul tavolo e lo bacia delicatamente. Sherlock sospira, perché anche se John non ha ancora deciso nulla (non ancora), questo gesto indica che lo farà.

“Guarda,” dice, proprio come Sherlock si aspettava, “non è un sì. Ho bisogno di tempo per—per pensare. Va bene?” Sherlock annuisce.

Una settimana più tardi, John non ha ancora dato nessun tipo di risposta.

Sherlock è caduto in uno stato di malumore rabbioso ed è da giorni che non si toglie il pigiama. Non dice nulla, certo, ma i continui sguardi taglienti e i sospiri pesanti gli stanno logorando i nervi.

Il sabato sera, fa una chiamata a Lestrade e insieme vanno al pub. Solo 3 bicchieri dopo, John si fa coraggio e gli dice quello che è accaduto. Com'era prevedibile, Lestrade finisce per sputare un po' della sua birra.

“Ha detto cosa?”

“Sì, è più o meno come ho reagito io.”

Lestrade scuote la testa. “Ho sempre pensato che tra tutti e due, saresti stato tu il primo.”

“Vieni a dirlo a me.” John prende un altro sorso. “Non so davvero cosa dirti. Beh, quasi niente. Voglio dire, ha senso. Ma continuo a pensare, e se lo sta dicendo solo perché ci si aspetta che lui lo faccia?”

Lestrade ha di nuovo un incidente concernente la sua birra, che gli entra un po' nel naso. “Sherlock Holmes? Che fa qualcosa che ci si aspetta da lui?”

“Hai ragione. Ma voglio dire... lui sarebbe disposto a fare molto, se capisci cosa intendo. Per...me.” John si schiarisce la gola, imbarazzato.

“Beh, sì. Ma, lui è...,” Lestrade fa un gesto vago. Ha bevuto 2 birre in più rispetto a John. “Princìpi, e altre cose. Lui non fa nulla che non vuole del tutto fare, non è vero?

“Beh...”

“Eccoti servito. E d'altronde, non è _positivo_ che lui stia facendo qualcosa solo perché lo vuoi tu? _Ucciderei_ perché mia moglie faccia quello che voglio io.”

“Ma non si suppone che il matrimonio sia reciproco?”

Lestrade ghigna di nuovo, grazie a dio senza birra coinvolta. “E dai, John. E' da secoli che voi due siete sposati. Sarebbe anche ora di rendere la cosa ufficiale.”

John annuisce lentamente. Sta giungendo ad una realizzazione improvvisa.

“Tutto bene, amico?” chiede il barista, vedendo John trangugiarsi quello che resta della sua quarta birra.

“Sto per fidanzarmi,” dice John, infilandosi il cappotto.

Lestrade gli fa gli auguri.

Quando John si precipita attraverso la porta del 221B, a momenti Sherlock vola giù dal divano per la sorpresa.

“Che dia--” “Sì,” dice John, il respiro pesante. Dopo tutto, ha appena fatto di corsa i 17 gradini delle scale.

“Cosa?”

“Sì. Voglio sposarti. Facciamolo.”

Sherlock scuote la testa. “Sei ubriaco.”

“Un po'.”

“Non dici sul serio.”

“Sì.”

“No.”

“Ti dico di sì!”

“Allora dimmi il perché!”

John getta le mani in aria, esasperato. “Dannazione, Sherlock, per le stesse ragioni di tutti quelli che vogliono sposarsi! Perché voglio invecchiare con te, se mai diventeremo vecchi. Perché voglio stare con te per sempre. Perché è già come se fossimo sposati, più o meno, e faremmo bene a firmare i documenti così anche gli altri lo sapranno. E perché ti amo, idiota totale!”

Sherlock sbatte gli occhi. “Oh.”

“Hai dannatamente ragione ‘oh!’”

“Questo mi pare... soddisfacente.”

“Stai zitto, sto per raggiungerti e appena arrivo lì, ti darò una ripassata.”

 


	3. Qualcosa di prestato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is smiling, though John cannot see it. “My dear John, you are the one fixed point in a changing world. To me, you are invaluable.”

John aveva immaginato che Sherlock fosse il tipo da cerimonia civile. Si aspettava di dover indossare un bel completo, firmare con calma il certificato, per poi tenere una piccola festa con pochi invitati.  
Non aveva tenuto in considerazione la vena drammatica di Sherlock. 

“Mycroft ci presta la sua casa per un giorno, ma pare che 'sarò in debito'” grugnisce Sherlock. 

“Sherlock, è considerato gentile ripagare in qualche modo le persone che ti offrono il luogo in cui tenere il matrimonio .” 

“Metà di quella casa sarebbe stata mia se io--” 

“Questo non conta molto al momento, Sherlock.” 

Metà della centrale è invitata. John è venuto a sapere che girano scommesse su quanto tempo impiegherà Sherlock prima di improvvisare durante lo scambio dei voti. Vuole essere assolutamente sicuro che Anderson ci rimetta un bel po' di soldi. 

Gli aspetti meno interessanti dell'organizzazione del matrimonio sono stati affidati quasi tutti a Mrs. Hudson, sebbene Sherlock si intrometta di tanto in tanto per fare qualche modifica.

“Oh, metti Mycroft vicino a Lestrade, sarà fantastico.” 

“Sherlock, non modificare la disposizione dei tavoli solo per far scoppiare delle risse.” 

John cerca di restarne il più possibile estraneo, ma pensa sia nell'interesse di tutti se occasionalmente si metta in mezzo.

Scelgono di fare il tradizionale scambio delle promesse e una cerimonia breve, perché a nessuno piace un matrimonio di tre ore e loro due non sono di certo i tipi che amano proclamare il loro eterno amore con parole altisonanti di fronte a decine di spettatori.

Eppure, alla mezzanotte e mezza del giorno prima del matrimonio, si ritrovano proprio a fare quello. Sono soli, ma è molto meglio così. 

“Sai, darei tutto,” dice John, con il viso tra i capelli di Sherlock, “tutto, per farti riavere quello sguardo, quando a momenti mi stavo facendo uccidere, e sembrava quasi che fossi morto anche tu. La tua facciata è scivolata via, e tutti in quell'unico momento avrebbero potuto vedere che il tuo cuore è grande quanto il tuo cervello. Che la profondità della tua fedeltà e della tua dedizione è assolutamente stupefacente, e vale migliaia di ferite.” 

“Spero che tu non ti faccia sparare solo per provare di avere ragione.” 

“Farò uno sforzo.” 

Sherlock sta sorridendo, sebbene John non possa vederlo. “Mio caro John, sei un punto fisso in un mondo in continuo cambiamento. Per me, sei inestimabile.”

Questo è tutto ciò che dice. E questo è tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno.


	4. Qualcosa di blu

John sbadiglia. “Cristo, mi sembra quasi di non aver chiuso occhio dall'ultimo governo Tatcher.” 

Sherlock, abbottonandosi la giacca, gli lancia uno sguardo annoiato. “Su, John, Mrs. Hudson direbbe che sembri spento.” Sherlock, naturalmente, sembra pronto per il red carpet.

Si scambiano un breve sorrisetto. 

“Sono fuori di testa,” fa John. “Lo siamo entrambi.” 

Qualcuno bussa alla porta. Il viso di Molly fa capolino.

“Siete pronti?” 

Sherlock guarda John, le sopracciglia sollevate. John sorride e annuisce.

“Forza allora.” 

Sherlock offre il braccio e John lo prende a braccetto.

E' una cerimonia breve, e Sherlock non fa nulla di strano. Tuttavia, in diversi momenti si ferma e John riesce quasi a sentire Anderson trattenere il fiato, solo per rilasciarlo nel momento esatto in cui Sherlock riprende a parlare. Più tardi, John scopre che c'era una scommessa su quanto il bacio sarebbe durato. E' Lestrade a vincere, l'unico ad aver puntato dai 2 ai 5 secondi.

Certo, è difficile che finisca tutto in fretta. John ha appena passato l'ultima mezz'ora cercando di capire di che colore sono gli occhi di Sherlock, ammirandone gli zigomi nella luce soffusa, fissando nella mente la sensazione delle dita tra i suoi capelli, pensando a tutto ciò che si sono detti la sera prima e come sia incredibile trovarsi lì, in questo momento, con questa persona. Tutto quello che vorrebbe fare ora è baciare Sherlock fino a non sentire più l'aria nei polmoni. Ma per questo c'è tempo dopo. 

Non deve aspettare molto. Mrs. Hudson riesce a distrarre una buona parte degli ospiti invitandoli a ballare, e gli fa un occhiolino, indicando con la testa le scale. John e Sherlock salgono velocemente, cercando di non far rumore. John giura che non riusciranno mai e poi mai a sdebitarsi. 

“Dovresti indossarla un po' più spesso” dice Sherlock, prendendo la cravatta di John per attirarlo contro di sé.

“Lo farò solo se lo farai anche tu,” risponde John, disfacendo quella di Sherlock.

Dura molto di più di quello che entrambi si aspettavano, e dopo nessuno dei due ha voglia di muoversi. Giacciono lì per lungo tempo, i baci lenti e languidi, come se non esistesse nessun altro luogo in cui essere. 

“Blu,” dice Sherlock. 

“Come?” 

“I miei occhi. Durante la cerimonia. Sono blu. O almeno lo sono oggi.” 

John gli dà un morso sulla mascella. “Idiota. Neppure i tuoi occhi riescono a decidere che diavolo vogliono.” 

“Ora, John, sai che ridicolo. Se proprio non sapessi altro, so bene cosa voglio.” 

John sorride. “Sì. Anche io.”


End file.
